Tears of Persephone
by Cyanide's Sweet Tooth Suicide
Summary: After being reunited with her mother after being forced to spend four months in the Underworld, Persephone finds herself frequently in the company of Apollo, one of her would-be suitors. Sparks fly, causing a torrent of events to occur, including the fate of her unfortunate future in the Underworld. [Persepollo]
1. Loyalty Lies

_AN: In case anyone is wondering, this story can be found on Quotev as well. No copyright infringements have occurred. Just an author broadening her opportunities._

_ And I don't own any of the characters being written about. Sadly._

* * *

Two young goddesses lay on their stomachs side by side, two large flower baskets full to the brim at their feet. The arc of the meadow was beautified by the shimmering sunlight, which the trees shielded the pair from. Artemis was one of Persephone's only companions; being so far away from all the other gods even after her forced time into the dismal Underworld with her captor, Hades. But if anything, that caused her mother to be even more adamant of her distance from the other Gods. That fiasco aside, Persephone was elated to spend time with one of her only friends. And the day was turning out to be perfectly fruitful, along with well-deserved time away from her mother.

"Apollo still won't give up. He keeps sending you gifts even though your mother usually burns them," Artemis chortled, casting a shrewd look to the spring goddess, who simply sighed, propping herself upon her elbows.

"Is he not afraid of Hades? It's common knowledge that I'm to be betrothed to him, after all. Zeus even conspired with him." After a long, scrutinizing look from the huntress, she reluctantly relented, "Alright. I overheard him speaking to mother. They weren't planning on telling me anyway, so I had to have other means," she shrugged, earning a chortle from her friend.

"So you eavesdropped. Pity Demeter still haven't seen sense- You would have been much better off had she allowed my brother to court you. Would have done him a great too, seeing as all the dolt used to think of were anything with a pretty face," Artemis scoffed, but her words had elicited a tiny laugh from the vegetation goddess, whose hands were occupied guiding an ailing plant into flourishing, taking innocent delight into the task.

"Oh, please. You know Apollo would still bed anything with a pulse, Artemis," Persephone scoffed lightly, fluffing her chestnut hair without disrupting the flowers artfully woven into them by the other deity.

The twin of said god shook her head slightly, propping herself up by the elbows. "He's changed since your abduction. He wouldn't allow Helios to shine, Persephone. Your demise changed him."

Persephone sighed once more, toying with the thought for just the slightest second. "I didn't know that. You see, mother tends to keep things from me. But at this point, I'd rather be wed to Ares than Hades. At least then I could flourish in the sun, like I'm supposed to."

"_Besides_," The younger of the pair continued, a secretive smile flashing in the direction of the huntress, "Since when do you ever see the best of your brother, Artemis?" An eyebrow arched, Persephone folded her arms, waiting for an answer from the fiery goddess of hunt.

Which she soon got.

"Since I decided I would not let the best thing to ever happen to him just slide away. All of Olympus knows of his treacherous rendezvouses, like that daft Daphne he was cursed to fall in love with and oh father, _Hyacinthus_ who was turned into a damned flower I'd eat for breakfast by Hades," Artemis scoffs derisively.

Brow still quirked, Persephone's expression turned to one of disbelieving. "So you've been forcing him to send me gifts in hopes of our nuptials to occur? You do realize that there is no hopes of that after all? I'm to be wed to Hades, not Apollo," she finishes firmly, a stern look set in stone onto her usually serene features.

Artemis bristled, but did not falter, instead shooting back her own cool reply, "Darling, I never force my brother to do anything, he does whatever he pleases. Were we not friends, I would have driven an arrow through your heart just for Apollo to shut his mouth about you. Like I said, he's quite taken with you and maybe if your mother were to not cage you like an animal and control your every move, you'd be wed to Apollo and not taken hostage by that rogue, sullen Hades. You'd be happier, and with children." As Artemis finished, Persephone fell unusually silent.

"She just wants what's best for me, Artemis," Persephone starts quietly after a lingering silence, her hand fisting around a small patch of grass, which regrew in any case from the vegetation goddess's touch. Lip caught between her teeth, she turns to look at the huntress, emerald hues glistening without their usual passion. "But she doesn't realize it's not what _I_ want."

A distant call caused both young deities to start, but soon relaxed at the familiar voice of Demeter. "I should be going," Persephone nods curtly to her friend, making to stand, her basket of flowers in tow. "Until later, Artemis."

A tiny smile for the goddess of wilderness and the springtime deity was gone, swallowed by the endless growth of brambles and bushes, leaving Artemis there, alone.


	2. Epiphany of A Crow

_A.N: Just note that this is still about the pairing of Apollo/Persephone. And unrequited Hades/Persephone I might add. Just a warning so there's no confusion for this chapter. I'll shut up now.. _

* * *

"Mother? You called?" Persephone asks hesitantly as she enters the halls, filling the empty vases with rich, vibrant stalks of multicolored flowers, bringing the house to life. Demeter enters from the living room, standing majestically tall as ever, a flowing cerulean gown clinging to her body, which age did not seem to deter. Persephone went still, feeling incredibly small in the presence of her mother. The woman's face broke into a relieved smile, swooping up her daughter in an embrace, who went rigid before slightly relaxing. It wasn't even the forced smile. Or the outlandish affection.

Since her return from the Underworld, Persephone had been drifting away from her mother and her displaced affections. For not the first time, the fated maiden would wonder about the what ifs. About what Artemis would tell her. And little by little, Persephone would find the will to fight back. Of course, she would defend her mother to save face; If word got out that she was brash, sullen enough to speak ill of her mother, the formidable harvest deity who did not hesitate in delaying the growth and flourish on an entire planet, just to find her. As Demeter released her from the fervent embrace, the brunette's lips curved into a small smile as she bend to rest the basket at the foot of a table.

"Mother, I was only with Artemis. Nothing could have harmed me when with her. Besides we didn't wander off, just like you said," Persephone placated her, a convincing smile adorning her youthful features.

Her mother sighed, melancholy amber hues looking over the fairly short goddess, "I know, dear. But ever since that wretched Hades took you, I- " Demeter faltered in speech, her emotions on the brink. But her daughter went rigid once more, lips pressed together forming a slim line. Any mention of that dreary place void of life would drive her into this state, especially by her mother.

"Mother," her tone was quiet, barely heard above the woman's sniffling, "What's done is done. We cannot reverse what happened- in any case, this was consented by Zeus, after all."

"How did you know that?" Demeter demands sharply, her amber eyes flashing as the fierce deity of harvest reached out and gripped her daughter by the shoulders. "Was it Artemis? That girl needs to keep her nose out of- "

"Mother, I overheard your argument with him when we visited Olympus." Persephone interrupted coolly, unfazed by her mother's roughened hold, her shoulders stiff.

For a moment, Demeter relaxed and relinquished her hold, only to be fired up once more. "Persephone, I ordered you to stay in the company of Apollo at the time!"

Her voice raised, echoing across the hallways. The household nymphs were in the midst of shying away from the scene, unwilling to be caught in the crossfire of the formidable vegetation goddess and her suspiciously rebellious daughter, who was as gentle as a dove before her abduction. Even as the nymphs scurried off to the farther wings of the house, the heated row between mother and daughter carried on.

Well, for Demeter, that is. Persephone was as nonchalant as ever, even as she tossed her brunette locks to the side, replying snippishly to her mother, "... wouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as me as long as you're concerned. Did you really think he would listen to you? You're only just my mother. Who else's idea to eavesdrop would it be in the first place?"

Demeter opened her mouth for another heated retort but was cut off yet again by a riled spring goddess. "At least we won't have any worries of Apollo kidnapping me to Olympus," she finished with the last inkling of rage draining away, replaced by lower lip was caught between her teeth as a final act of composure, head bent as she brushed past the stunned goddess of harvest.

"Goodnight, mother," she murmurs as she left, even though the night was now at it's dawning. Demeter did not reply, nor did she turn to steal a last glance at her daughter. Though the slam of a door farther down the corridor spoke for itself. The forlorn mother shakily collapsed into a nearby chair, head in her hands. What was she to do about Persephone? Reasoning convinced her that Apollo was the cause of it, casting away any inklings of regret in the case of not offering her blessings for the young god to be wed to her daughter, as he was quite taken with her.

But her gentle subconscious chimed in as well. Time in the dreadful Underworld, desolate of life had changed her sweet Persephone. That securing her all this time had ultimately been her undoing. That maybe her daughter would have been happier had she not kept her on such a tight leash. Her reasoning once again dispelled such thoughts, leaving a broken mother more confused than ever.

* * *

However, Persephone seemed quite content in her new room, sifting through a series of letters from both Artemis and Apollo sent over the past few months. They more or less followed the same patterns; Artemis's mostly about her daily activities and news from Mount Olympus. Sometimes Apollo would send similar letters, but his would contain a poem that was enough to send her in extreme fits of blushing. Sometimes Persephone believed he would write them for that exact reaction, but she knew better than that. Apollo was sweet to her, even before her abduction. She enjoyed writing to him, and being in his company.

As her fingers brushed against the worn parchment, Persephone warily glanced outside her open window. The sunset created a beautiful scenery of the lingering red tinge of the skies. Dusk was approaching. As she stood warily to close the window, a blur of black darted through her window so fast it was a wonder the spring goddess escaped unscathed.

She sighed in relief. It was only messenger bird, with a note attached to it's left foot. Approaching it perched onto her nightstand, the ebony bird cawed and attempted scratching her. That was quite strange.

Persephone frowned. "What is wrong?"

The crow simply continued cawing, shaking the letter off it's foot and in another flash was gone soaring out the window, leaving the young goddess alone and confused of the creature's erratic behavior. Animals had never tried to harm her in her life, as she was the spring goddess. However, the letter was what now held Persephone's attention. Who was it from? Many gods and goddess had written their letters since her abduction out of mere courtesy, and the twins Artemis and Apollo would always send theirs by the lovely doves. Surely it wasn't them.

She unrolled the scroll cautiously, lest the paper not rip. The dark, scrawling handwriting was familiar to her, but the goddess was unsure of where. Without even skimming through the letter, her emerald gaze landed upon the signature, almost unrecognizable. Her heart dropped, a feeling of dread leaving her standing stock still, her usually-bright features paling.

It was from Hades.


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

**_A.N:_****_ Whoa, here there. Okay, I know it's been quite a while since this story was last updated but hey, summers in the air and I actually have a muse (she's really pretty and awesome...) this time around so: inspiration all around. This update is short but I promise the one coming will make up for it. Please do not kill me. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far, by the way._**

* * *

The next morning come, Persephone awoke considerably early, languidly stretching for a few minutes before finally making a move to get out of bed. The young goddess, now rubbing away the sleep from her eyes had no recollection of her heated argument with her mother nor the letter sent by her former captor. It was only when her fingers accidentally brushed the parchment when reaching for her hairbrush did she realize it had fallen. She bent to pick it off the floor, freezing as she did so. This was the letter from Hades. Picking it up anyways, Persephone shakily left it to rest onto her nightstand before heading into the shower, her high spirits for the day forever lost.

Ringlets of damp ebony hair cascaded down her shoulders as she quickly slipped into the shortened opal gown quickly, barely adjusting the dress into place as she gingerly picked up the letter and exited the room in a hurry. Oh her way, she crossed paths with one of the household nymphs, Shaia.

The fairly young Napaeae stuttered her apologies, only to have the spring goddess smile amicably and wave it off like nothing.

"Have you seen my mother? Has she gone yet?" Persephone asked, the letter still clasped by her hand. Shaia took notice of this, but her curious eyes of cerulean darted elsewhere once the goddess took notice.

"No, my goddess. She is still here, in her room," Shaia replied timidly, nervously tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear as she looked away.

Persephone smiled tightly and nodded, sidestepping the young nymph wordlessly to continue down the hall to her mother's chambers. Luckily she wouldn't have to wait, anticipating her mother's return on what was to be done about her fated letter from the God of the Underworld. The nature of her fate itself in the Underworld was unclear, and so the young goddess was both eager and reluctant to learn more about it from Demeter, and if it could be prevented.

She rapped daintily onto the mahogany door, waiting for the hurried call of her mother to come in. And there it was. A stoic expression adoring her young features, she opened the door easily and stepped in, taking in the familiar scene of her mother's quarters before her forest green eyes wandered upon Demeter, who was sitting at her dresser, a hairbrush being groomed through the silken locks of her brunette hair so much like Persephone's. She turned, an apologetic smile gracing her lips as she took in the sight of her daughter, who stood timidly at the doorway. The letter in her hands went unnoticed by the goddess of agriculture, who promptly abandoned her updo and rushed to her daughter, ready to gather her in her arms. But she did't, taking in the stony expression bestowed upon the young goddess's lovely features. Demeter hesitates before casting a hesitant smile Persephone's way, preoccupied with thoughts of how she would apologize to her daughter.

"My darling, I apologize for our night to end in such a way. I know I've made mistakes when raising you but I did what I thought wasbest for you, and I'm sorry for that. You are right... This is all my fault and I should not have taken my anger out on you. I daresay hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Demeter finally let out the breath she was holding in, her blue eyes shining with hope. But Persephone had barely heard much of her mother's apology, and for most part made no sense of it. Apprehensive, the young goddess nodded her head coveted by dark hair, the hand holdig the letter clenching, causing the fragile paper to become squashed in her fist. The movement did not escape the watchful eyes of her mother, whose mouth pulled in contemplation, gaze flickering to observe her daughter's demeanor. The alarms went off in her head.

"Give it to me," Demeter commanded, stretching out her arm, palm splayed.

Persephone had no choice but hand the scroll over to Demeter. It was astounding as to how a piece of paper became so crucial once the right words were on it, was it not? Her hands clasping behind her back, the spring goddess nervously worried her lower lip.

"Mother - " she started only to be silenced by the quick 'shush' from her mother.

Cerulean eyes wise beyond their years began scanning the words written so precariously it rivaled Ares's.

_Dearest Persephone, _

_It is my greatest regrets for our time together be so short-lived. I've admired you for far too long by afar and having you for such a short time with me aches my heart. I wished to get to know you better, and for you to know me. But the fates would have it so that you return to the world of the living so much sooner than I expected. _

_I write to you, for not just my frivolous words of gratification. For the pomegranate seeds you had eaten will bind you to the Underworld for eternity. Six you consumed, representing the six months that you will stay in my care in the Underworld as my queen. I have already spoken to Zeus about this, and he has agreed to these terms as well as your mother. I thought it would be more fitting for you to hear them by me. The first half of the year you will spend on earth and the second half your home will be with me, in the realm of the dead._

_I apologize for my rash actions before. It was not very prudent of me to deprive your mother of her daughter's presence for that long. It must be a sin to keep any parent's babe away for that long. _

_I hope to see you soon, Persephone._

_Loving you from afar,_

_Hades._

When cerulean irises ceased scanning the words, Demeter's true fury was unleashed. The goddess's mouth twisted in revulsion and in a swift motion, proceeded to tear the letter into half. Her gown swishing behind her, Demeter marched towards the fireplace where tendrils of flame flicked upwards and dropped the halves of paper into the fire. Her eyes did not waver even as they watered from the smoke that rose upwards. She watched until the parchment had burnt into mere ashes, her daughter looking on, afraid to say a word.

"Mother?" Resounded the timid approach by her daughter, who was steadily worrying her lower lip as she awaited the fury that the profound letter would elicit from the vegetation goddess.

Demeter, however, did not say a word, her forest-green eyes latched to the fireplace as the paper continued her burn, so many thoughts running through her mind. The alarm bells went off. She would have to do something about this. The only question was, which god would prove to be a worthy ally in her scheme?


	4. Deals With Deities

_AN: So, late update again. Sorry about that, life just gets sooo busy sometimes and its like I barely have a chance to breathe far less write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and send in your thoughts in reviews. If you've ever seen A Mother's Nightmare, I have story up also on that, so you can check it out. If you haven't and you're interested, inbox me and we'll have a talk. I don't bite. __**Moving on...**_

* * *

Apollo, the usually bright and vibrant god knew little of nerves; a ridiculously human notion, in his opinion. But as he walked the floors of the temple, /his/ temple, nothing else could explain the lump in his throat, the quickened pace of his heartbeat, barely taking notice of his surroundings, or the fact that the place was virtually empty with the exception of him. But yet here it still stood, the interior as majestic and outlandish as the last time he had to visit. That was a dark day, not too long ago but Apollo wished it were. Consulting his most powerful oracle was something to be done when in the middle of a grave situation. But the uneasy feeling the sun god felt could not be deterred, not until he consulted his Oracle. And there she stood, basking in the spotlight, immobile as ever, still as a statue should be after the centuries of hardship endured.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Apollo heaved a dismal sigh, leaning his hands onto the barrier, the only thing separating him and the Oracle. At first, his voice was shaking, almost crossing the line of incoherence. "S-Show me Hades," he commanded weakly, cerulean hues disappearing behind heavy eyelids that closed shut. His Oracle complied, projecting images fresh from the Underworld into Apollo's mind. Of course, the place was dark, dismal and void of any growth or life, a murky sky dark enough to dampen any form of hope. However, zeroing on Hades, Apollo found that the god was anything but distressed, quite smug in fact. The sight made his blood run cold. There was something missing, something he didn't know. How Apollo detested the god of the Underworld as he never have to anyone before, foe or fellow god. The sight of those pale, gloating features was enough to send him into a rage. How dare he wilt his lovely flower, depriving her of her very own element? What right did he have for taking her away from a world she adored?

The bitterness of his thoughts elicited a response from his Oracle, who withdrew, the images now leaving his mind. Apollo took a moment for composure, before taking in a deep breath, "Show me Goddess Persephone's fate in the Underworld." Now, these were very specific commands. Apollo himself was quite unsure if he would get his answer. But to his immense surprise, his Oracle had the information he needed.

All in order, the series of events unfolded as projected by his Oracle. In the haze of events, Apollo could decipher the familiar voice of Hermes, speaking urgently before Zeus.

_" ...had food of the Underworld before she departed. Persephone will spend a segment of each year to come in the Underworld; the climaxing months. Then after six months she will return to her mother," Hermes finishes curtly, bowing out of respect before the lord of the skies. Zeus nodded faintly, dismissing the messenger god of his company. _

_He then turned to Hera, ever-present at his side. _

_"Persephone is now bound to the Underworld. Sooner than later she should be wed to my brother, as we discussed." _

Hera looked quite pleased, which only heightened the level of Apollo's burgeoning anger. He shook his head violently as though to rid himself of the image. "Thank you, that's quite enough," he managed through gritted teeth, lest he lost his temper. His Oracle gently drew away, leaving his mind swimming with thoughts. A hand to his temple, Apollo turns, slowly making his exit from the temple. His emotions were out of his control, anger rearing it's ugly head above all the rest. Jaw clenched, the angered god knew what he had to do, as much as he wished it didn't come to this: He had to have a chat with Demeter.

* * *

The gentle, winded morning breeze whipped his hair astray, but Apollo paid no heed. The sun shone faintly in the distance, as the god felt both physically and emotionally drained to have the heart for a bright day today. His downcast eyes fell upon his shoes, hands coming to clasp together, cerulean hues disappearing behind heavy eyelids. He prayed solemnly to Demeter, any hostility he ever felt for the harvest goddess dissolving all in the course of one night. Apollo ensures to mention in his prayer that his request of her presence was because of her daughter, Persephone. The most Apollo could hope for was Demeter to hear his prayer. The fierce vegetation goddess was never too fond of him, he thought with a pang. But he was willing to wait all day and night if he had to. And the usually vibrant god of light already looked dreadful. He quietly went over at the base of a majestic oak tree, taking a seat on ground, leaning back against the bark of the three as he made to wait for Demeter.

Of course, Demeter heard his prayers to her, and with slight confusion, the goddess was forced to leave the refines of her beautifully coiffed garden to seek the desperate plea of Apollo. A whirl of red and pink flowers encircled the vegetation goddess as she appeared before the sunlit god, her confusion clearly defined by her features of his summonings. The soft petaled flowers whisked away in the morning breeze, but neither entity paid any heed.

It was Demeter who spoke first. "Why have you summoned me, Apollo?" The goddess lacked her patented hostility, as sheer confusion had overpowered her inevitably.

Apollo's head snapped up alertly at ringing resoundment of Demeter's familiar voice. Pressing a hand to his temple, the god sighed with immense relief. She had heard his prayers. Not forgetting his manners, Apollo nodded and rose to his his feet.

"Hello, Demeter. Yes, I've summoned you," Apollo heaved out a dismal sigh, his forlorn cerulean optics looking straight into Demeter's uncertain ones. "I'm afraid I've some terrible news. Just how much do you know about Persephone's fate in the Underworld? It's important right now."

The creased lines revealing indecision upon the harvest goddess's forehead lessened considerably. Hazel hues glanced elsewhere, not having the heart to look at Apollo as she spoke. Afraid that the contact of another would release the torrent of emotions that was taking her on by a storm from the inside. Even if it was Apollo, who looked far worse than she felt.

"I know that she is to stay half of the year in the Underworld," Demeter tried to keep her response short and impassive, though the action that betrayed her apparent composure was the worrying of her lower lip. "Why are you badgering me with these questions, Apollo?" Clearly her patience was wearing thin.

"Hades plans on marrying her," Apollo blurted out almost immediately after Demeter had stopped speaking. He hadn't meant to. His intention had not been to cause the still-grieving mother any more pain, but to warn her. From the way the harvest goddess was speaking, the wounds of Persephone being abducted into the Underworld were still fresh. Apollo hoped he didn't make matters worse for Demeter, or Persephone. He sighed, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

After a long silence, the harvest goddess pulled a deep breath, sighing. "I know. But I have no idea as to how to stop it. Zeus has permitted, and he did not pay my concerns to mind." She looked up to the young god. He looked absolutely disheveled. She could only imagine how he must feel. Demeter had always thought like her daughter's many prospective suitors, their main goal was to claim a wife. But Apollo was proving that his feelings for her young daughter ran much deeper. Maybe he was willing to do _anything_ for her...

Shaking her head, Demeter stepped forward, resting a hand onto the god's shoulder. "This is no place to be discussing such things. Persephone is engaging with your sister, Artemis. Perhaps we can discuss things further."

Of course, in his awestruck state, Apollo completely missed the glint in her eyes.


End file.
